Amnesia
by RyuuInu
Summary: Two girls, both of separate lives, separate destinies. So what connects them? A past filled with laboratory experiments, murder, distrust. Although from similar history, they have never met. But what will happen when a certain half-hearted Nobody is sent on a mission to retrieve the 4th version of the Jenova Project? How will that 'experiment' react to having no memory of her past?


Prologue: New Faces

_Hi everyone! Oh my gosh! Finally got this story up! You have no idea how long I've been trying to get this on. I work on it little by little everyday in my composition book, but never get the chance to actually type. Now before I begin, I would ask of you to be aware that this story has OCs. Rima is my OC and the girl Valiex is Kat0898's OC. I will try and work on this whenever I can, but for her chapters I will have to work with her for it, so please be patient with those chapters. The chapters in this story will be going back in forth between Rima and valiex every other one. Chapter 1 will start with Valiex, but I have it almost fully written and I just need to type it so everything should be fine. Story Rated T for now, but possible rating change to M in the future for soon to come scenes and cursing with Valiex. You have been warned._

_Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this! :D Now please, enjoy the story!_

* * *

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." ~Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

**Summary: A blur was all it had been. It hardly even registered in her mind what really happened, mainly because of the constant amnesia. But now, when it all came back to her in a rush, Rima could not stand... No. Could not believe... The pain she caused to her old friend, her first love, the puppy known as Zack Fair.**

A bright flash crackled in the darkening area. The fire illuminated each face of the four teenagers, three of which you could easily see the discomfort plastered across them. But one's face was unspeakable, unreadable as her knuckles seemed to grow white from clutching a cracked locket.

"Alright already! Spill it, you brat." The boy with long, silver hair spoke up, his voice tinted with ice. Standing the farthest away from group, it was obvious he did not care much for the heat that radiated from the flame.

"Please Riku! Shouldn't we give her some space? She look's like she's gone to Hades and back." The red head said, her voice quivering as she turned to her old time friends.

"Kairi, I think Riku's actually right on this one. This girl is just too suspicious to let go of at the moment." Sighed the boy with the spiked up brown hair. Even though he was not speaking loud, his voice seemed to squeak on every other word.

Riku looked up and down over his best friend's form, a little annoyed at the younger male to even mutter his name, but continued none the less. "Thanks... Sora..." Shifting his gaze over towards the silent form again, he said, "Now talk. Who are you? Who sent you?"

The dark red, almost dark enough to be called black, hair flipped down across the right side of the silent form's face, her aqua-green eyes hidden from sight. It was unknown what ran through her mind at the moment, but whatever it was, physically caused her to flinch. A shiver went through her body, rippling over dark-blue undershirt. She began to wrap herself in the white, sleeveless jacket as if wanting to hide within the black fur lining. A silver watch sat on her wrist, ticking away the seconds as a thin line of blood trickled down her wrist from the tension.

Riku glared holes into her back, clenching his fists in frustration. Not only was she ignoring him, her aura was pulled back, as if she was not really even there. Involuntarily, he released a low, inhuman growl as a sword seemed to materialize in his hands. Moving threateningly close, the tip of the demonic wing pressed its tip against her neck. "I. Said. Speak!"

Her body tensed at the motion. Instantly, a though occurred to the silver head. What if she had training? But even so, there was no way he could be beat... Right?

Silence filled the island and no one seemed to take a breath. The other two friends, knowing that it was impossible to argue any further, stayed silent. The only sounds that could still be heard were those of the constant waves splashing against the sandy beach and the rhythmic beat of the watch ticking at every wasted second.

Suddenly, a high pitched ringing ran through the air, piercing every living creature. Riku gasped as it hit him unexpectedly, his Keyblade landed squarely in the sand. When the others saw, it was too late to react for the sound had already latched itself onto them. The pitch was so high, it even seemed to rupture the young brown haired boy's eardrum for a thin line of red fell in between his fingers.

The girl, who previously looked as if she would break at one touch, stood up calmly. She did not notice at first, but a slight wave of green rushed through her pupils and her calm breathing became strained. "_Pride is lost._

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_... for you."

Within a mere second, everything seemed to freeze, her breath, the pain, the sound. Their gazes instantly turned towards her, but they were met by an unnerving sight. It was small, hardly even noticeable against the black darkness. But still, there it was. Sat atop the creases of her back, sat a folded black wing. Out of all of them, a single white feather sat in the center. Turning to look at the wing, a faint smile pulled at her lips, right before utter darkness spread across her vision. "Z...Zack..."

XxxxX

**Summary: A broken girl hidden within the shadows and mist of a long ago past. Kept secret from her colleagues tormented by those who know the truth. Ha. A Nobody that can love? What a concept...**

"Thanks for finally handing over a mission, Number Seven." The girl said with a smirk as she took a step into the eerily dark graveyard of Halloween Town. Taking a deep inhale, she sighed. She rarely got to come to the dark worlds... And boy did she love it.

"Do not think for one moment that this makes you a full member, Valiex. The Superior would have merely decapitated me if I had not given you at least one for the month." A monotone voice replied. SaIx, Number Seven, The Luna Divider, whatever you wanted to call him, really got on the girl's nerves.

Rolling her silver rimmed eyes, she began to get irritated. A ray of moonlight shone down in front of her, reflecting slightly off her curly purple hair as it sat back in the high ponytail, as if the second-in-command was warning her. "I know, you irritable imbecile. Just tell me what the hell it is I'm supposed to do here."

The other line remained silent for several seconds, as if the man on the other line was trying to contain his boiling temper. But after a few drawn out moments, a sigh was heard before he continued, "Alright. Your mission details are this. Now pay attention, they shall be said no more than once. 'Track down and defeat the Shadow X that has infected this world.' When you are done, you may return to the castle for your check-up by Vexen while we send Roxas to deal with the heartless that are actually of some use to us."

"Yea, yea. Whatever. Honestly, I don't get what's so special about that kid. I'll report once I'm done." Slamming off the transceiver, Valiex let out a chuckle. Oh if she could only have seen his face at her comment.

During the conversation, a fine mist had spread throughout the graveyard, not making it impossible to see, but quite difficult. The unearthly growl of an angered heartless traveled through the fog, carrying hardly a few feet, as it tried to maneuver. Valiex sighed to herself. No doubt this wouldn't take her long, meaning only a short while on one of her favorite worlds. "Oh well. No pain, no game."

Suddenly, a shadow heartless burst from the fog, landing calmly not to far from her location. "Well, well. Looks as if its begun." Speaking slowly, her voice caught the creature's attention, its piercing yellow eyes widening.

A wooden pole, one with four edges to it, making it seem slightly rectangular, appeared within her whitening hands. Before anyone could tell what happened, the mist around the two forms disappeared in a flash as it flew right into the weapon of choice. A silver blade appeared through the center of the pole, skipping right over where her hands lay, as if it was a natural position.

But little did the Nobody know, a Shadow X duplicates when defeated...

* * *

_YEE! Please tell me how I did! It took me forever to figure out how to get these two prologues but I think they worked pretty well. I hope you thought so as well. Please Review (Both Good and Bad will be appreciated :3). It helps me continue my stories. See you next time! _

_In the next chapter of Amnesia..._

_"Come now sweetheart, that cut should really be looked at..."_

_"I want to make a deal..."_

_"What the hell have I gotten my self into this time?..."_


End file.
